Apocalypse Rising
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x01 | production = 499 | airdate = week of | written = Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe | director = | altimage = ty'Gokor.jpg }} "Apocalypse Rising" was the 99th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the premiere episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 30 September 1996. The episode was written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe and directed by . Summary Benjamin Sisko leads Odo, Worf and Miles O'Brien on a mission to infiltrate Klingon military headquarters at Ty'Gokor and expose the Changeling in the Klingon leadership. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Corat Damar • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Gowron • H'Ta, son of Kahmar • Huss • • Kira Nerys • Margh • Martok (changeling) • Morn • Nalan Bal • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Paxton Reese • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • T'vis, son of Barot • Wo'Din • Worf • Deep Space 9 personnel (Deep Space 9 residents) Laporin • Martok, son of Urthog • Keiko O'Brien • Rurik the Damned • Shakaar Edon • Tora Ziyal • Vilix'pran • Yndar Locations :Deep Space 9 • Hall of Warriors • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Station commander's office • Ty'Gokor • Wardroom Archanis sector • Mempa sector • Starships and vehicles : ( runabout) • Naprem ( ) • • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • ( escort, also in opening credits) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill Benzenite • Tellarite • Vulcan • Zora Fel States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Founders • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Order of the Bat'leth • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Yan-Isleth House of Konjah • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Wrestling Team • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Science Other references :Alverian dung beetle • anti-intoxicant • asteroid • asteroid field • bat'leth • blood screening • bloodwine • ceasefire • Federation-Klingon War of 2373 • First Battle of Deep Space 9 • holofilter • Klingon chancellor • Klingon history • Klingonese • mek'leth • photon torpedo • polaron • polaron emitter • prototype • radiation poisoning • raiding party • raktajino • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • subspace transmitter • tachyon detection grid • targ • transporter • warp signature • wrestling • Writ of Accountability Appendices Related media * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in all volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Ship". apocalypseRisingVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.1.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "The Ship". dS9season5LDv1.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 1). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background * Several of the Order of the Bat'leth inductees seen or mentioned in this episode later appear in the }}. H'Ta, son of Kahmar recalls the events of this episode. Ty'Gokor is also featured in the . Notable cast and crew * Written by Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Michael Dorn as Worf * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Marc Alaimo as Skrain Dukat * Clynell Jackson III as H'ta Images apocalypse Rising.jpg|Episode image. danube class, damaged.jpg|The Rio Grande. martok Changeling, Apocalypse Rising.jpg|The Martok Changeling. ty'Gokor.jpg|Perimeter warships at Ty'Gokor. Connections Timeline External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5